


To Subordinate a Sky

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: To Subordinate a Sky [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, M/M, Machiavellian Timoteo di Vongola, May/December Relationship, POV Timoteo di Vongola (Reborn), References to Prostitution, References to the Use of Prostitutes, Sky Infatuation/Infection, Young Sawada Iemitsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Iemitsu is an issue, and Timoteothinkshe has a solution. But subordinating a Sky - forcibly or otherwise - doesn't work like everyone thinks it does.





	To Subordinate a Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Iemitsu is 14/15 to Timoteo's 46/47. This is intended to be more than a little creepy.

He shouldn't - if his peers realise what he’s done to Sawada, there’ll be an outcry - but he _has_ to do something about the boy before he becomes a threat, and the boy is willing enough; or at least willing enough to be his subordinate. Perhaps he should explain his possible choices of methods to subordinate Sawada to the boy, allow him to choose, but there was something so tempting about the idea of making the lanky blonde give up _everything_ to him. Especially things the boy would rather not give. Like his body.

He knows why the younger Sky is orbiting him, what’s tempting and interesting him. Some of it’s the lifestyle - fireflies and money and gunfights - but the rest of it is a well documented phenomenon, Sky Attraction - perhaps better named ‘Sky Infatuation’ - which was one of three ways an interaction between two Skies could end. The established Sky Families all inoculated their children against it, or bound them to a Mist or a Cloud that could keep them safe if the inoculation didn’t take, leaving the neutral and negative interaction modes, but Sawada hadn’t met a Sky until the boy had been scooped up by the CEDEF on one of their semi-regular trips to check on the First’s descendents in Japan, and brought to him.

But other than his peers disapproval he saw no reason not to subordinate the boy; the blonde was tall, lithe, and so very eager to please, Flames rich and deep, the breadth of his Sky extraordinary - he'd never seen the like, and if this was a taste of what the First's had been like, no wonder Giotto had found men and women to follow him into vigilantism. Better he make Iemitsu Sawada irrevocably _his_ than leave the boy to grow into a threat that could take the Famiglia from his sons. Hence this private, quiet ceremony.

He offers his hand, bearing the First’s Ring - the ring of Sawada’s great-great-grandfather fetched out of its case specially, an entirely symbolic choice - and waits to see what the boy will do. Sawada kneels, willing enough, and kisses the ring carefully, delicately and he allows a smile to turn up the corners of his lips. Rather than allowing the younger Sky to rise on his own, he turns the hand with the Ring, and catches Sawada under the chin, forcing his Will on the boy abruptly and ruthlessly, pressing a kiss to him at the same time. Not that it takes much effort to force his Will on the boy; growing up outside the Flame Mafia has left Iemitsu with no resistance against other Skies.

He _feels_ the moment that he successfully suborns the teen's Will, adding that amazing breadth and depth to his own Sky, making it something he could draw on at will. Iemitsu _melts_ ; open his mouth to him, allows his tongue to tangle with his, and glancing down tells him the boy is aroused, his cock forming a tell-tale bulge in his smart trousers.

At least Sawada hadn't finished his full growth yet; he'd seen pictures of the teen's father and someone that muscle-bound and overly masculine would have made it hard to keep his cock hard long enough to actually do what needed to be done to make this irrevocable. It was such a shame that the other Families also knew about this technique and guarded their children against it; the Giglio Nero heiress was a beautiful girl, but the technique required a willing or an ignorant Sky, and she would be neither. And as it required one to fuck the subordinated Sky, too, it did mean he couldn't use it on his sons.

But Sawada is already far enough gone to be trying to crawl into his lap; his eyes the brilliant orange of his Flames, and absent any sense or reason, so he puts away the thought - though he would get the CEDEF to keep an eye out for unaligned Skies for him. Sawada’s abandoned demeanor is delightful, though he's not sure that his private office is the _best_ place to fuck the boy; he’d thought Sawada would require more coaxing rather than riding his thigh like a whore on Spanish Fly, that he’d have time to get the boy somewhere more sensible.

He can tell the moment that Sawada realises he’s _also_ erect - how could he be otherwise with a wanton boy writhing in his lap, his Flames available to him for his use? Rather than continue to try and crawl further into his lap, the teen slides back down onto his knees, reaches for his fly - he presses a thumb to the stone of the Ring, and bites the inside of his cheek. Where the hell had the boy learned to suck cock like a firefly? His mouth was hot and the suction - he buries his hands in the blonde's hair, forcing his cock further into the boy’s mouth, till it butted against the back of his throat, but rather than gagging as he’d half expected - and would have liked to see, those still orange eyes wet with tears - the boy just swallowed smoothly, arched and took the thrust, allowed his cock to enter his throat, and then took each and every thrust, including ones that would have made experienced fireflies protest, like he was _made_ for being fucked.

Perhaps Sawada was; he contemplates the rewards of having the Family's famed intuition turned to pleasing him, and taking the boy to bed to use in comfort appeals even more, though he doubts he'll manage to drag Sawada off his cock before he's cum at least once. But as fucking Iemitsu's throat, using it like a whore's cunt, just makes the teen moan in pleasure, that's not going to be a hardship, and the clearer he makes his ownership of Sawada, his body and his Will, the stronger the binding of the boy's Sky will be according to all the notes on this he’s found in the archives.

He cums down the boy's throat, and has to use his thumb to pop Iemitsu's mouth off his cock when he starts to get too sensitive. He's already halfway erect again, and he's too old to fuck on the floor of his office; not if he wants to be able to do it again in the morning. Fortunately there's a Mist-secured door straight to his bedroom tucked behind an illusion of a bookcase, and Sawada is half dazed by oxygen deprivation from the abuse of his throat, allowing him to drag the boy through it and into his private chambers.

Ordering Iemitsu to prepare himself is fascinating; courtesy of some _very_ detailed reports from the Mists he set to violating the boy’s mind and tracking his actions, he knows the boy is a virgin to this, but Iemistu strips with the sort of alacrity and elegance that only the best courtesans achieve; finds the oil he uses to masturbate, and makes an _excellent_ show of readying himself to be fucked.

He's _almost_ tempted to put the boy to work on his back; he's putting some of the most expensive whores the Family protects to shame with his show of enjoying the fingers he’s fucking himself with, is making such a show of opening up his virgin hole, that he could probably sell the boy’s ass for more than a million lira a trick. By the time he stops the pretty little show he’s being treated to, Iemitsu is on the verge of fisting himself, only needing to find a better angle, and whimpers pitifully at being told to stop abusing himself and lay face down on the bed.

While he prefers woman, likes their soft curves, an asshole is an asshole, and a deliciously hot, tight, consequence-less fuck; one doesn't have to worry about a bastard if one fucks a firefly's ass or takes a boy, and his wife would kill him for making her raise one of his bastards as Mafia Law demanded. And Iemitsu had a very fine ass; with his balls and cock tucked out of sight he could rut on it for a good portion of the night without having to think about the fact he was sticking his cock in a male.

He's glad he allowed Iemitsu to suck him off when the boy dropped to his knees, when he sinks into the hot hole the boy had made such a show of preparing for his use. If he didn't have Mist reports that Sawada was a virgin to this - both mentally and physically - he'd assume that he was buried cock-deep in a well-trained and experienced courtesan’s ass. The boy’s passage was rippling and sucking him deeper, the muscles squeezing rhythmically at his cock, working him like an expert at this. Perhaps he would install the boy in his bed as well as in the CEDEF; it'd certainly be less risky to fuck him than a firefly now his wife was refusing to let him into her bed for half the month. But that was a consideration for later. When he didn't have a hot, tight and _willing_ passage to fuck.

A willing hole, a whimpering, squirming boy who was delighting in being fucked; what more could he want right now?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [To Steal a Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560815) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
